


FANART: Questions & Answers

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Am I not attractive to gay guys?, Comic, Fanart, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Teen Wolf kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for TW Kink Meme prompt: <a href="http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=5588046#t5588046">Danny/Stiles
Stiles asks Danny whether he's attractive to gay guys one time too many and gets more than he bargained for.</a></p><p>fixed the HTML, image should be visible again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANART: Questions & Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure it's not what OP wanted but I just couldn't resist xD  
> warning for shitty English and "art".


End file.
